Draco's Pure Love
by Sirifoy
Summary: Draco and his childhood friend, Emmeline Richmond, were separated when they were 11 years old. What happens when they meet? The story corresponds to DH, but is a little different! Draco\OC, Blaise\OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A little girl at the age of 6 was jumping in the garden, with a tutu and a ballerina wand. Her blue eyes were twinkling with such happiness and her black hair tied in a high bun."Emme! Emme! Wait for me!" a voice called out to her. She turned around and saw her platinum haired friend. "Drake, at least keep up! You didn't have to run." she giggled at the sight of him. He panted loudly. "You wait...just wait, I'll be so much faster than you!" Draco smirked the famous Malfoy smirk. Emme just rolled her eyes, and started to wonder. "Hey, do you know where babies come from?" Draco just narrowed his eyes "I dunno," he shrugged. "Emmeline! Draco! Where are you?" A white- blond haired woman called out, searching the garden. "Here, Mother!" he called out to his mother. She found them next to an oak tree. "Oh! Thank goodness, I was so worried!" Narcissa sighed, and told them to come inside and get changed for dinner.

In the living room, Emmeline and Dracos' parents sat after a big dinner. "Where do babies come from?" Emme and Draco asked their mothers. Amelia and Narcissa looked at each other, worried. "That's a popular question to ask at this age, Amelia", her husband Keith replied. She calmed down. "Well, when a man and woman love each other very much..." Amelia was cut off by Lucius, Draco's father "...a fairy gives them a baby" he smirked at the curious children.

A house elf appeared with a family standing at the doorway "Master, The Lestranges are here" "Bella!" Narcissa stood and hugged her sister. She and her husband were not alone. Two kids were behind them. "Hi Emme!" a boy with brown hair waved at her. "Draco!" a girl with dark hair hugged her cousin "Anna, Alex, wanna play with us?" Emmeline asked her friends. "Sure, but what?"Anna asked. "House!" "No, that's boring!" Draco wrinkled his face; Alex laughed at his facial expression, it was like he smelled something bad. "Hiya, Blaise!" Emme greeted their other friend, who arrived. "Hello!" Tally, another friend of theirs appeared with her parents. "What are we playing?" They asked. They decided to play the game "House", despite Draco's objection. Soon, after a couple of hours, Tally, Blaise and the Lestrange twins left. And it was also time for the remaining children to sleep.

"We'll be the best mommy and daddy ever!" Emme grinned while jumping on Draco's bed, and refusing to wear PJ's. "Yeah! Do you really think we'll get married to each other?" he asked her, while putting his night clothes on. "Yep! Drake, we'll be together forever! We'll have millions of babies! And a huge house!" She soon got tired and fell on the bed. "You're not putting your jammies on?" Draco asked her. "Nope! I don't want to!" Keith soon came in. "Emme's not putting on her jammies?" he mocked anger in his voice. She shook her head. He just looked at her.

"Well, if you're not going to put them on, we're going to tickle you! Right, Draco?" he smirked at the boy and he smirked back at Keith. They soon started to tickle her and the whole house could've heard her screaming.

"Fine! Okay! I'll put them on!" she said, giving up to her father. "Okay. Goodnight, you two" he said before closing the bedroom door. "Who was screaming, dear?" Amelia asked her husband."Emmeline. Let's just say that she surrendered. She didn't want to wear pajamas. So Draco and I tickled her." He grinned, Lucius chuckled.

Emme and Draco were talking and laughing at their silly jokes. "We'll be together forever. Right, Emme?" she nodded. "I love you, Drake, you're my best friend." "I love you too, Emme." And with that, they fell asleep. They'll be together forever, right? Or so they thought.

5 years had passed, and their friendship grew stronger than ever. The month June came and the day of Draco's 11th birthday arrived. Emmeline had a very difficult time to choose a present for him. But then she saw the newest and best broomstick there was, so she purchased it. She had a very beautiful outfit for his surprise party. A light blue dress that came down to her knees. Sure, it was poofy, but it suited her. So maybe she grew a little taller, but the biggest change was yet to come.

"Thank you for helping me setting up the garden for his party, Emmeline" Narcissa kissed her cheek. "No problem. After all, this is for him." She smiled at his mother. Soon enough, someone flooed into the Malfoy Manor. It was Draco, and his eyes were closed. "Father ordered me to close them" "You don't have to. Come with us" she said, leading him to the garden.

"SURPRISE!" All of the guests yelled when they saw Draco at the entrance. His icy blue eyes were open wide and he couldn't help but grin. Soon enough, he opened his presents and thanked everyone. "You didn't open Emme's present!" Alex stood and nodded at his sister's comment. Emme gave Draco a huge box and a card. He didn't waste any time and ripped the wrapping. His eyes grew wide again when he saw the broom. "Thank you so much Emme!" he hugged her. Why did she blush? She couldn't like him, they were best friends. "You're welcome" she whispered. He also did a little bit of growing up. He grew taller and stronger. Soon, a slow song was being played. Draco asked Emme to dance and they slow danced like the other couples. Emme could've sworn that Draco turned a little pink when he put his hands on her waist.

After the party and cleaning up, she walked by the Malfoy living room and heard her mother calling her. "We need to tell you something, baby" Amelia sighed. "We're moving to France" "What? When? Why? I don't want to!" "That's not your decision!" Keith replied. "We're moving in 2 days." Soon, Emme's vision was blurred. Tears formed in her eyes. She ran. She wanted to hug Draco, to see him and to tell him. Thank Merlin Draco saw her. "Emme? What wrong?" he asked her. "I'm moving to France, that's what!" Draco stared at her. "What? But I thought that we would always be together. You wouldn't even go to Hogwarts" Draco soon started to cry as well. Even being friends for so long, she had never seen him cry.

Those two days had passed. Draco and Emmeline had spent as much as they could together. It was time for them to say goodbye. The Malfoy and Richmond family stood in front of the Malfoy's fireplace, in order to floo their way.

"Well, this is goodbye" Emme said while Draco looked down at the floor. He nodded.

"Bye" she whispered."B-" he was cut off by her lips crashing into his. An innocent kiss, their first kiss. She soon pulled away and grabbed floo powder and told him to write to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A young woman, at the age of 16, was walking around her house with headphones, listening to music. She screamed the chorus of the song and just danced like no one was watching, which wasn't true, because someone was. A figure came after her and took off the headphones. "Emmeline Rosalyn Richmond, do you have any idea how long I've been calling you? I've might have been mute from all the screaming" her mother crossed her arms on her chest as she told her daughter. "Sorry mother, it won't happen again" "I want you to dress formally; we'll be having guests in an hour." Emmeline nodded as her mother left her in the hall.

Emme rushed to her room to get ready. She quickly showered and slipped into a floor length dress. She stood in front of the mirror and examined herself. She definitely grew up. She had the body to die for; Her breasts were full and 'heavenly'. Well, at least according to the boys. Not too big, and not too small. Her stomach was flat, and her curves finally decide to show up, they really gave her the feminine body she was destined to have, so the dress really hugged the curves. She gave an award winning smile and put on her shoes. She never liked make-up and barely had zits. Some people even thought she was a model! Her! She never thought of herself as "pretty" or "hot". She chuckled at the thought and ran downstairs to greet the guests. _'Is it Draco?'_ she thought and smiled to herself. Merlin, she missed him badly and that bastard didn't even write to her. Frowning, she got Bubbles, the house elf, to open the door.

"Emmeline Rosalyn Richmond! You bitch! Come and say hello to us!" a voice which seemed very unfamiliar shouted without any shame. A girl with dark hair, brown eyes was standing at the doorway, with a sandy haired, brown eyed boy. "Anna? Alex? Oh Merlin!" Emme screamed and ran to the twins with her arms wide open. They both hugged her like there was no tomorrow. "Oh man! We didn't mean to make you cr-" Alex was cut off by a slap on the back of his head from his sister. "Shut up! She's happy to see us!" Anna was also on the verge of tears. "We haven't seen each other almost 6 bloody years. How are you? What's new? Tell me everything, damn it!" Anna was very demanding, like her mother, Bellatrix Lestrange. Emme laughed and sat with them in the living room. She asked Bubbles to bring pumpkin juice. "Well, I study at Beauxbaton, and I'm in my last year. I lost contact with Draco and I miss him badly." She sighed sadly and looked at the twins. "Anna, how's things? Alex?" "Well, I'll tell you about our dear cousin." Anna looked at him. "He's really popular at Hogwarts and he's the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. He's training to be a death eater. He helped the death eaters to get inside of Hogwarts, but that was a while ago." Alex replied. "And he's called the "Sex God" in our school" Anna rolled her eyes. Emme smirked. "Well, Quidditch sure suits him, but a death eater? He wouldn't even hurt a fly" "Well you'd say different if I told you that he cornered Dumbledore. Oh, he was our headmaster, until he was murdered." Alex said grabbing a glass of pumpkin juice. "Well, is anyone else arriving?" Emme asked, curiously. The twins smirked at each other. All of a sudden, someone apparated to the manor.

A dirty blond haired girl was standing there. "Emme?" the girl asked. She nodded. "Hello? I'm Tally! Do you remember me?" the dirty blond asked. Emme grinned They started to cry from joy, from missing each other. "Where the hell have you been?" "Do you have a boyfriend?" "Group hug!" Alex shouted as they hugged and were squirming for space. "Children! Dinner!" Amelia Richmond came to the living and announced. They pulled away and ran to the dining room."We have a surprise for Emmeline" her father, Keith, declared. "We're moving back to England!" Amelia grinned at her daughter. All of her friends applauded and were screaming out of joy, but she was in shock. _'I'm going back? To England? Holy crap.'_ She started to grin as wide as she could. _'I'm going to see Draco.'_

Hurry Emmeline! We must be at our new house in 5 minutes!" her mother , with a flick of her wand, packed her things in several suitcases. She ran downstairs, and with her parents and the suitcases, she apparated to the right place. She arrived at a huge manor, bigger than the previous one. It wasn't decorated. But, thank god Amelia started to fix everything. Of course, with Emmeline's help. After they've settled in, Emme went to see and decorate her room. Sure, it was huge, with her own bathroom (including a huge bathtub). She looked around, bit her lip and started to fix her posters on the walls: posters of rock stars, and her favorite Quidditch players, especially seekers. She soon grew tired, but luckily, she finished.

She pulled at a blue book from her drawer, which was beside her bed, and started to write in it,

'Dear Diary,

I finally moved to England! This house is so much bigger than the one in France! I have my own bathroom! This kicks ass! The girls are coming for dinner. Mother said that we're having more guests. I really hope its Draco!

Thank god it's summer, because we have a swimming pool outside, a HUGE one, with a waterfall! It's really romantic...

I wonder if we have one indoors. I'll check out the house after dinner, that is, if I don't get tired. Maybe I can have my birthday party here!

Well, I better get ready, before Mother yells for me.

Love,

Emmeline.'

She closed her diary, slipped into a red elegant dress and left her room to greet the guests. "So do you know who's coming to dinner?" Emme asked. Tally shook her head. "I have no idea" Anna replied. "I think Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius are arriving" Alex said as Emme smoothed her dress. She started to smile, as if she thought that he was coming too.

"We're so sorry for the delay" A woman about Amelia's age flooed in, with her husband. Funny, they both had the same hair color, white- blond. "Cissy!" She and Amelia embraced and shed a few tears. Lucius and Keith shook hands and started to update each other about news, which meant, death eater business. "My, My, Emmeline, you've grown up so much!" Draco's mother squealed as she embraced her. "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy" "Oh nonsense, you know you can call me Narcissa" "Hello, Emmeline, it's nice to see you" Lucius took her hand and kissed it, like a true gentleman. She bowed to the man. "It's nice to see you too, sir."

Dinner time came. She decided to sit with her friends. She was disappointed about not seeing him, so she decided to ask Narcissa about it. "Narcissa, why didn't Draco come with you?" The woman turned to her. "Come with me, dear." She led Emme to a room, Keith's work room. "Well-" She sighed. "Draco has become a death eater, of course, no one pressured him. He's determined to follow his father's footsteps. Draco's on 'that' kind of business." Narcissa was on the verge of tears. "At least no one pushed him into it. I think he knows what he's doing" Than she pulled the woman in to a supporting hug. "Thank you for telling me, and please don't cry. Let's go back and eat" Emme and Narcissa left .After two hours, the guests were getting ready to leave. "We must get going, Narcissa, Bellatrix, let's leave." Lucius called out. After the elders left, the teens just went to their homes to get extra clothes and things that are necessary and apparated back to Emme's house. Soon, Anna and Alex were asleep. "You know, there's something they didn't tell you" Tally nodded over to the sleeping twins. "What?" Emme asked. "Draco still thinks about you. He misses you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He was sleeping in his large dark green bed. His pale body moved to the other side, and his icy blue eyes were open. He groaned as he got up. He walked sleepily to his bathroom. Brushing his teeth, he looked up at the mirror. Not a single pimple on his perfect face. His platinum hair was longer. His bangs were bothering his eyesight, his hair reached to his neck. **(Like in POA)** At the age of 17, he looked quite masculine. Well that's because of the Quidditch team. He looked at his left forearm, and saw The Dark Mark, the sign of a death eater. He smirked at it, looking proud of himself. He got out of the bathroom, all clean and fresh and left his room to eat breakfast in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mother." He kissed her cheek. "What time is it?" he asked in his low and mature voice. "It's 12 o'clock, Draco." Narcissa nodded to her son. He nodded back and asked about his father. "He's with his colleague, Keith Richmond. I'm sure you remember him." "Yes, he comes to the Dark Lord's meetings." Draco stopped eating his pancakes and soon thought about Emme. "The Richmond family has resettled in England! We went to visit them yesterday" _'Shit, I could've seen her!'_, Draco thought angrily. "Are you alright, honey?" "Yes, I'm not hungry anymore" Draco left the plate for the house elves to clean up. He left to the garden. The garden, where he and she used to play together, where their first slow dance took place. Nothing hasn't changed there. The tulips and roses were planted in the same place, and the river was still there, looking breathtaking as it always was. Draco sat on the bench which was viewing the river. Soon, an eagle owl appeared in the sky, with a piece of parchment clutched in its claws. The owl flew closer to Draco. He thanked it, and it flew away. He opened the parchment with a curious glint in his eyes.

'Hey Man!

Tally said that we should meet at Diagon Alley, at the new place called **'**_Babbity Rabbity_**'**, yeah like the story. She said to be there at 1. Reply back your answer.

Blaise'

Draco nodded and wrote back to Blaise.

'Blaise,

I'll be there..

D.M'

His owl was there, watching him the whole time. "Here, take this to Blaise Zabini." It flew off with the letter.

Today, August 14th. An important day for Emmeline: her birthday. Finally, her 17th birthday! The day she had been waiting for. Her party was set for tonight and invitations had been sent. Emme was sleeping. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock beside her. _'Damn. It's so early'_, she thought as she woke up and walked up to her new room. Of course she was still thinking about what Tally told her. After she took a shower, she went to the living room to wake up her friends. But, unfortunately, they were gone. They didn't even greet her 'good morning'.

Two arms were soon wrapped around her waist. She screamed loudly as the person laughed. "Happy Birthday, Emme!" Emme turned around to see who it was. She smiled at Alex. "Not funny!" she laughed as she thanked him. "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you..." several voices were heard behind them. Tally and Anna were still in their PJ's, singing and holding a cake; a birthday cake. "Happy Birthday to you!" They were cheering loudly. "Thank you guys! Good morning" They all laughed until Tally spoke up. Anna grinned "There's a new café in Diagon Alley and we decided to celebrate your birthday there" "Okay, so I'll go and get ready" Emme went to the bathroom. "She doesn't know Draco's coming, right?" Alex asked, referring to Emme. Anna retorted "Of course not, silly! Let's leave it as a surprise." They got ready and apparated to Diagon Alley.

"Oh gosh! We have to find dresses for your party tonight!" Tally said, finding her way to the newest boutique. The girls entered and were amazed. "Well, let's get started." Anna replied. Emme was in the fitting room while Tally walked around, searching for gowns. Anna grew impatient and slumped on a maroon royal like chair nearby the fitting room. Emme came out with a strapless lilac dress with sparkles on it. "It's beautiful!" Anna straightened herself on the chair. Tally came back with an apple green dress. Emme smiled and went inside to change to her regular clothes. In the end, Anna took a blood red dress. The girls left the store with their big bags and grins on their faces. "You know what? I have a few things to buy before we start school, so I'll meet you at the café." Tally left the girls. "Alright then."

Emme wanted to get some ice cream and Anna decided to go with her to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. There was a long line and Anna, impatient as she was, wanted to make it easier for them. She saw Crabbe and Goyle at the beginning of the line and came up to them. "What flavor are they?" "Uhh..Strawberry and the other Vanilla". She pretended to be interested in what Goyle said. "Give them to me." She replied in venom. They stared at her blankly. "Now! I'm not going to stay in the cruddy line." Panic- stricken, they gave her the cones and took different ones for themselves. Emme just crossed her arms on her chest, shooh her head and chuckled. "Here you are…your favorite." Anna handed her the Vanilla ice cream. Emme, who didn't see the person behind her, turned around and accidently smashed her ice cream on the person's shirt. Anna was cackling that the sight of Emme's embarrassment. "I'm so sorry!" Emme apologized. "Sorry, Mr.-", she looked up at the white blonde haired stranger. "-Draco?" "Mr. Draco?" He laughed at her surprised look on her face. "It's alright. Glad to see you again" He cleaned his shirt with a charm.

"I've missed you, Emme" Draco said quietly, while looking at her intently. Draco hugged her. "Draco! I've missed you too!" Emme pulled away from him. "I'll leave you two alone. We'll meet at the cafe" Anna left for them to talk."So...I heard that you are the 'Most Beautiful Girl' in Beauxbaton." Draco just looked at her, smirked and walked with her outside the ice cream parlour. _'Can't deny that'_, he shook his head at the thought. She just blushed. "Am not" She whispered so he couldn't hear, but he heard.

They ate lunch at the café, and were watched by the girls every other minute. "So, do you have a boyfriend?" Emme just looked at her plate and shook her head. "Do you have a girlfriend?" She looked up at him. He just shook his head. "I'm not a very serious guy when it comes to dating." "So I've heard." "What did you hear?" Draco demanded. Emme grinned. "That you're a Ladies' man, that's all" Emme crossed her arms at her chest and rested them on the table. Draco sighed. "Look, it's been 6 years. I've changed, and you've changed. Just because I'm rumored to be a 'Ladies' man', doesn't mean I'm not the same guy I used to be." Emme just pursed her lips together and said. "You're not."Draco pulled out a little rectangular box and handed it to her. "Happy Birthday, Emme."


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Birthday, Harry Potter! :] Thank you so much for reading\reviewing! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing my story!

Chapter 4

Admiring the necklace Draco bought her, Emmeline sighed. Seeing him made her rethink her feelings about him. She remembered the old Draco, who used to play with her and tell her secrets. This Draco wasn't a boy. He was a man; a wanted man. Emme soon reapplied her make- up and walked out of her room to greet her guests.

The ballroom was decorated with balloons, and ribbons all over the place. Walking inside, Emme looked up to see the huge chandelier hanging here beautifully. Hundreds of people were chatting with one another and greeting Emme. Smiling, Emme looked around and saw her parents with two familiar guests: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Ballroom music booming, she heard shrieks of glee increasing loudly as she saw her friends. They were holding huge boxes: presents. Tally, scurried to her and congratulated her. The others did the same, handing her their boxes. Anna was laughing and Alex smirked at Emme, who was struggling with the boxes. "Let me help you Emme" a deep and mature voice echoed kindly. Emme's hands were soon unoccupied as she recognized the person who helped her.

His platinum blonde hair was bothering his eye sight, and his icy blue eyes were staring at the 'birthday girl'. "My cousins aren't the best of friends, huh?" Draco turned to them, who were smiling at him innocently. "Thank you Draco" Emme grinned at him, ignoring her watching friends. "You're welcome. You look absolutely gorgeous tonight" Draco kissed her cheek and began walking to his parent's direction. Emme had a goofy look on her face. "You're falling for him, Emme? " Tally smiled deviously. Anna came back to the gang with drinks. They laughed as Emme shook her head. "I'm not." They just looked at her in disbelief. "Whatever" Blaise muttered as he and Tally left to dance.

"He's pretty confused about you. I think he's starting to like you. More than a friend" Alex gave her a half smile. Emme laughed. "Rubbish. He can get girls that are prettier than me. I'm just second place." Anna was shocked from this. "Are you listening to yourself? You're beautiful!" Alex nodded. "Besides, you can't say that Pansy is prettier than you". They looked at her, a big girl with very short hair, wearing a hideous yellow dress. They laughed at the sight of her. "How did she get invited?" Alex asked. Emme shrugged. "Maybe my mother felt sorry for her."

Emme was soon called to the front of the ballroom, where everyone was watching her run to her parents. "This is a very special day. The day my daughter, Emmeline, turns 17. She's an adult now, and she'll be treated as one." Keith Richmond turned to his daughter, "Happy birthday, my love. Here's our gift to you" He pulled out an emerald ring. The family ring. Emme embraced her parents. "So we hope you will have an enjoyable evening and a pleasant night" Amelia smiled at her guests as they continued with the party.

Dancing, huffing and puffing, the kids went to drink. A slow dance boomed in the ballroom and couples got up from their tables to dance. Tally giggled at Blaise's funny attempt to ask her to dance and the others were dancing with Emme's cousins.

Emme caught Draco's eye. He was sitting with his parents. Narcissa looked at him and "You should ask her to dance, dear" Draco looked at her and nodded. Narcissa was watching him leave and turned to Lucius. "They are perfect for each other" Her husband looked at her and smirked. "They remind me of us, when we were young."

Draco was trying to calm himself down. _'What is wrong with me? It's just Emmeline, keep it together, Malfoy._' Draco pondered. "Hey" Draco said as Emme turned around, facing him. "You're like a princess" he said staring at her. "So since I'm the Slytherin Prince, I thought we can dance a royal dance?" Draco smirked. She chuckled. "Sure." Grabbing his hand, Emme felt a chill down her spine. Little did she know, Draco felt it too. Emme wrapped her arms around his pale neck, while he wrapped his around her waist. Emme was reminiscing the last time she danced with him. "This is the same song we danced to at my surprise birthday party" Draco whispered in her ear. She shuddered from his hot breath. He remembered.

2 weeks have passed since her party. It was time to get ready for Hogwarts. Emmeline woke up early, packed her belongings and was escorted by her parents to the train station. She looked around the train station, looking for her friends. Sighing, Emmeline turned to look at the train. _'Hogwarts Express. This must be it'_, she thought. She dragged her trolley towards the train. She smiled at Cookie, her snowy owl her mother bought for her. Stroking her feathers, the silence was cut off by a scream. "KEEP THAT AWAY FROM ME, LONGBOTTOM!" Emme turned to the owner of the voice.

She laughed at the sight before her. Anna covered her face in a protective way, while a toad jumped on her by accident. A chubby boy with big teeth took the toad away from the scene. "I-I'm s-sorry, Anna. Trevor didn't mean too" the boy was cut off by Alex, who was waving his hand in front of him, as if to say to forget about it. "Forget it man...She hates toads and bugs" Alex smirked at his squirming sister. The boy soon ran away. Tally laughed, while hugging Blaise.

"That was Neville Longbottom. A Gryffindor" she sneered. "Mom just blasted his parents with the torture curse!" Anna smiled, forgetting about his toad. Emme kept a straight face. _'Since when did she become this cruel?'_, Emme thought. Tally, as if she was reading Emme's mind, told her she wanted to talk to her. In the compartment, the kids were talking and laughing at stupid jokes. Tally caught Emme's eye as they told the others that they were going to get snacks. "You don't know what happened, do you?" Tally stared intently at her. "What?" Emme almost whispered. "After your party, Voldemort called in his followers and announced that he needs to prepare them for a war or something. So Anna thought it would be great if she joined them. So as if for now, she's a death eater. Like our families." Tally finished, looking at Emme for a reaction. She soon added "I'm not a deatheather, don't worry." Emme sighed. "But your beloved one is" Tally smirked. "Who? Draco?" Emme burst out laughing. "He's not. Just because I danced with him doesn't mean anything." Tally rolled her eyes. "I was watching you two. You had this twinkle in your eyes and you were blushing like there was no tomorrow." Emme laughed nervously. "That's not true."

Buying some snacks from the old lady with a trolley full of them, the girls headed back to their compartment. Emme crashed into someone. Tally laughed. "Hey! Sorry Emme" It was Draco who crashed to her. "Let me help you up" Grabbing her hand, Draco smirked at the girl. _'I didn't know she wears those kinds of underwear'_, he thought. "Thanks." Emme smiled and dusted off her skirt uniform. Draco ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I guess you like her, man" Blaise walked towards him. Draco just looked at him. "I can tell. You have his twinkle in your eyes when you talk to her" Draco just rolled his eyes and walked with him to their compartment.

Inside Hogwarts, Emme couldn't help but looking in awe around the school. Paintings of people were greeting her and the other students. Even the ghosts were talking to her. Soon, the students were ordered to stop walking. An old woman with a stern look on her face was approaching Emmeline. I'm the Headmistress of Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall." "You must be Emmeline Richmond." She nodded. She soon started to explain to the first years about the houses and how you get sorted, but Emme didn't listen; she's already been informed. Turning to the students McGonagall replied "All of you, to the Great Hall" She turned to walk forward, leading them to a huge room with 4 long tables vertically, and in front of them there sat teachers, who were chatting happily to one another, and waiting for the students. "All of the first years, come along with me. The others, sit at your house tables" Emmeline just followed the woman. McGonagall held a roll of parchment in her hands. Unrolling it, she cried out "When I call your name, sit on the stool and you will be sorted to your house". Emmeline saw how the first years were nervous and she didn't feel different than them. "Richmond, Emmeline!" Emme took a deep breath on the stool and a black, dusty hat was placed on her head. 'Mmm...A Richmond! I haven't sorted a Richmond in a long time. Yes...Well, You have ambition and determination. And you're very cunning. Well...' "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherins applauded for their new addition as she walked to walk to their table. "I saved you a seat" Draco smirked at her. "Thanks" Biting her lip, she didn't know what to say. "How did you I would be sorted here?" Draco turned to look at her. "Well, isn't it obvious? Your family has been in Slytherin for centuries, like mine" He said arrogantly. She had to admit, he might have changed, but he was still the same Draco she knew years ago.

Tally and Anna were giggling. Emme was curious to know why, so she asked them. "Well, she told me that she never did it at the Prefect's bathtub!" Anna said, mocking Tally. "So? What's so special there anyway?" Anna waved her hand dismissively at Tally. "You should check out for yourself after dinner, and you'll see what I mean. I'll look out for professors, okay? They'll be in a meeting with Dumbledore afterwards." Emme nodded.

It was huge and inviting, with a couple of faucets, which produce water in colors (and with soap). _'I really need a bath'_. Luckily, she summoned her clothes and towels and told  
Anna she wanted to take a bath. Peeling off her clothes, she couldn't help but feel a presence watching her. Ignoring the feeling, she climbed into the bath and sighed. "Who are you?" a ghost of a bespectacled girl with 2 low ponytails was watching her in curiosity. "I'm Emmeline. Who are you?" she demanded. "Myrtle. Some call me 'Moaning Myrtle." she cried. Emme's face softened. "Oh, please don't cry. I didn't know people call you that. That's not very nice" Myrtle looked at her. " Some people call me Fat Myrtle! Ugly Myrtle! Do they even know how much they've hurt my feelings?" She sobbed. "Don't pay attention to them." There was an awkward pause.

Myrtle stared at her. "You're very pretty. I'm sure your boyfriend is crazy about you." Emmeline shook her head while dipping her head in the water. "I'm don't have one." Washing herself, Emme thought about a certain platinum haired boy. "You must have one! You're gorgeous!" Myrtle shrieked, causing Emme to blush furiously. "Thank you". She continued to wash herself and blowing bubbles. Little did she know, the same boy Emmeline was thinking about was watching her.


	5. Chapter 5 Jealousy and The Serpent

Chapter 5

Walking to breakfast with Anna and Tally, Emme had to fix her tie every 10 seconds. Tally just smiled and assisted her. "Thanks" Emmeline said. "Welcome. So why were you nervous around Draco yesterday? I mean, you were biting your lip and staring at him like crazy" Anna was cut off. "I'm not nervous around him! I'm tired of you guys assuming I like Draco!" Emme said angrily. "Fine, forget I even mentioned him."

The Great Hall was bombarded with laughter and talking students as they were receiving their timetables. Draco and Blaise were sitting at their table. "What were you doing at the Prefect's bathroom, anyway?" Blaise laughed. Draco shrugged "I was walking back to the common room, and I saw Emmeline going to their room, so I followed her" "And you just stayed there and watched her" Blaise smirked, but noticed his friend's look so he decided not to continue talking about it.

Walking to her table, Emme crashed into someone. "I'm so sorry, I'm dead clumsy!" Emme apologized and helped the boy up. "It's okay. I'm Michael Summers. And you are?" Grinning and looking into his forest green eyes, she replied "Emmeline Richmond". "I see you're in Slytherin. I'm in Ravenclaw" He said looking at her tie, which showed the Slytherin colors. "That's nice. I'll talk to you sometime, okay?" He pouted, and she laughed at him. "Do you have to go?" She melted at his features. "Don't worry, we'll see each other. I promise" Giving him a small smile, she turned to see Draco watching them.

"Who was that?" He said, glaring at the boy. "That was Michael Summers, a Rav-" "A Ravenclaw and a Mudblood!" "Draco! C'mon, he was nice. You don't have to get mad. It's not like he asked me out or something!" Taking a piece of his toast, Emme exited the Hall and left Draco pissed. Very pissed. _'I'm NOT Jealous...I'm NOT Jealous'_, he kept repeating in his mind. "What was that?!" Tally ran up to him, looking at the door. "She's just making me jealous." Draco glared. "Man, she just bumped into him and started talking to him" Blaise was trying to calm him down. "I'll be back" She followed Emme out of the Hall.

"We have to get to Potions. With the Gryffindors" Alex just sneered and led them to the classroom. "And where are Miss Richmond and Miss Michaels?" The Potions Master, Severus Snape asked in his nasally voice, making the students jump. The door was open with a loud 'thud!' and two students were rushing to find a seat. "Well, well, someone's late. And what's worse, it's only the first day of school" He smirked an arrogant smirk, one that could match a Malfoy's. "Sir, Emmeline was distraught so I had to find her and cheer her up. And because she's new, I assisted her to finding this class" Tally panted as she was leaning on a table. Snape just dismissed the girls. He was casting a spell on the blackboard, and on it were the ingredients to the potion they were learning about. "You have one hour to accomplish the task. Begin" He said. Watching Emmeline and Tally, Draco gritted his teeth. He wanted to apologize, but his ego didn't allow it. "I want to apologize, but I can't" "What's with the change of attitude? I thought you were going to beat the crap out of him." Blaise asked him in amusement. Draco ignored him and stirred the potion.

Draco was falling for Emmeline. Hard.

After two weeks in school, Emmeline was still mad at Draco's sudden envy. She didn't understand him. _'Why does he care if I hang out with a guy?'_ She thought to herself. She grew closer to Michael. They hung out after their lessons, but not without Draco or one of his friends watching them. There were times when Michael tired to make a pass at her, but with no luck. She was stubborn and she wanted to get to know him better, despite his bloodline. Emmeline admitted to herself that she enjoyed seeing Draco jealous. She and Draco talked to each other, but not as much as she wanted them to. The girls were at the Great Hall, eating dinner. Emme was laughing with the girls when an origami swan was flying towards her. Opening it with curiosity, Emme bit her lip. "Maybe it's a love letter!" Tally grinned. "Or a marriage proposal" Anna giggled. Emme smacked her on the back of her head.

'My Dearest Emmeline,

I can no longer hide my love for you. Your raven hair simply hypnotizes me and your eyes intoxicate me. I wish to be by your side. When you were laughing with that boy, I couldn't help but to feel anger and jealousy. Soon you shall know who I am.

With all the love in my heart,

The Serpent'

"The Serpent?! How corny is that?" Anna laughed, peering at the letter. "Hey! I think it's sweet! He's very romantic...I love that in a guy" Emme defended her admirer. "And you also love blondes..." Tally teased. "...with blue eyes" Anna smirked at her. "You love them manly!" Anna did an impression of a macho man and flexed her muscles. The girls giggled. Draco and Blaise caught each other's eye and smirked. "I'm going to my room to get my Transfiguration book" Emme left her friends and did a little 'happy dance".

They looked at Draco. "You sent that letter, didn't you?" Alex just grinned at his love sick cousin. "Is it you who needs to know?" Draco seethed. "Hey, I'm just throwing a guess here, man. Don't be such a prick" Draco rolled his eyes and nodded. "I think it's SWEET!" Tally grinned and slapped Blaise's arm. "Why don't you surprise me with romantic things?!" Blaise stuttered "Well...uhh...You want me to?" Tally looked at him. "It's nice every once in a while!" Tally got up and left.

"I suck." Blaise had his head between his hands. "No you don't, it's just that you are too predictable" Anna said. "Thanks a lot" Blaise looked at her and sneered sarcastically. "I didn't mean it that way! It's nice to have a little action every time to time" Anna explained what she meant. Blaise threw a piece of bread at Alex, making him jump from his 'frozen' state. "Why I outta-" another piece of bread was thrown at him before he could do anything. "Knock it off!" Alex threw some chicken at him, causing a food fight between them. Draco decided it would be funny to throw some rice at Pansy. She started to cry and ran out of the Hall, making Draco laugh even harder. "Let's throw some at Mudbloods" he smirked at the others. Draco selected someone in particular.

"Summers" Michael, just as soon as he turned, Draco threw some pie at him. Wiping it off, Michael asked "What did I do to you?" Draco crossed his arms on his chest. "Well, first thing, you're a Mudblood. Second thing, you stole my girl. MY GIRL!" Draco bellowed, causing Michael to cringe. "Who? Emme?" Draco remained quiet.

"Emme." He repeated, laughing. "Do you think I actually give a damn about her?" Draco was keeping it cool, but failing. "She's just a little virgin, looking for some hanky panky. She looks so cute, so maybe after dinner, I'll show her a good time." He smirked at Draco. He yelled in anger as he attacked Michael. Punching, kicking Michael, he didn't notice a raven haired girl watching them.

"If you lay one hand on her, you're dead!" Draco finished hitting him, and left him bleeding and unconscious.

"Draco?"

He turned to see who was addressing him. Emmeline.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'_Great_', he thought as she was waiting impatiently for an answer. "Well?" This was the first time Draco found himself speechless, especially in front of a girl. Emmeline just shook her head and sneered at Michael. "Looking for hanky panky, eh? Well, watch this" Emmeline walked to a squirming Michael and kicked him in a rather sensitive place. "He deserved it" he muttered. _'There's the Emme I know and love'_, he thought dreamily.

"DRACO MALFOY!" A voice boomed and made them jump. McGonagall ran to their direction. "What is the meaning of this?" She didn't even let him answer. "Detention with me. For two weeks. Every night at 7 pm." "But you don't even know the story!" Draco exclaimed. "Mr. Malfoy, hitting a person to unconsciousness is unacceptable. Longbottom, please take him to the Hospital Wing" the Gryffindor did as she said. When McGonagall looked at Emme, there was a hint of a smile on her lips, but Emme seemed to ignore it. "Goodnight to you all" she said them, leaving them in a foul mood. Emmeline looked at Draco intently. "We need to talk. Outside." He nodded.

The lake was reflecting the beautiful moonlight, making the place very romantic. They sat on the grass. "You didn't have to do that" she said. "I had to, he was insulting you. He pissed me off, and..." He was cut off by receiving a look from Emme. "I can fight my own battles. I'm a big girl" She said, grabbing his face with her hands. "Promise me you won't behave that way" Draco sighed. "Fine, I promise" Smiling, she forgiven him and continued to look at the lake.

"Remember when we used to play 'House'? Where I was the mom" "And I was the dad" She nodded. "Those were fun times" Draco muttered a "yeah". "The lake is beautiful, isn't it?" Emme smiled. "Yeah" Draco said, but he didn't talk about the lake. He was gazing at her intently. He was studying her facial expressions, the way she was laughed, the way she narrowed her eyes when she concentrated. To him, she was perfect.

"I wonder who 'The Serpent' is" Emme said, looking back at Draco. "I can't help you there." She soon pulled out the letter and read it again. "All I can tell you is that he's a Slytherin." "You know him? Tell me!" Emme begged and started to poke him. Very soon, they were in a rather embarrassing position: he was on top of her.

"I'm sorry for poking you Drakie" Emme smirked as Draco cringed at Pansy's nickname for him. "Don't call me that" Draco was looking at her lips. He was wondering for a long time how it was to kiss her. And he did.

Breaking the kiss, Emme pushed him away from her and got up. She stared at Draco with a shocked look on her face. "Why did you do that?" she asked in a voice a little over a whisper. He got up from and licked his lips, and replied "I wanted to know what it was like to kiss you." Emmeline looked at him one more, and shook her head. She left Draco standing there.

The next morning, Emmeline received another letter from 'The Serpent'.

'My Love,

I can't help but wonder why we can't be together. Why can't we meet and talk? I long for you. If you wish to see me, meet me by the lake after supper.

Love,

'The Serpent'

At the Great Hall, the students were eating breakfast. "All I know is that he's a Slytherin" Emme notified her friends about the letter. "Who told you that?" Alex asked, grabbing a piece of bread. "Draco. After he kissed me" Realizing what she had said, she quickly put her hands over her mouth. "WHAT?! You kissed?" Tally grinned. "It's about time" Anna smirked. Emmeline groaned at her excited friends. "There comes your boyfriend" Anna grinned at the door, where a certain platinum blond was standing. She ignored Anna's piece of information and told them about meeting 'The Serpent'. "So what are you going to do about Draco?" Tally whispered, making sure Draco couldn't hear her. Emmeline shook her head "For now, nothing."

Throughout the day, Emmeline grew extremely nervous about the evening. Thoughts of _'What if he ditches me?' _or_ 'Does he really like me?'_ were bombarding her mind all day. And the girls weren't making it easier on her. They were quarreling about what she would wear. Rolling her eyes at the stupid subject, she began sketching a person she thought about. _'Why did he have to kiss me? Sure, I like him, but not like that. He's a ladies' man. He doesn't want me'._ Tears were prickling in her eyes as she was called in Potions class to come to the front of the class. She hid her sketch. They were learning about Veritaserum, the most powerful Truth Serum. Snape looked for a volunteer, and found one.

"Here, Miss Richmond. Take a sip of this" Professor Snape gave her a glass of pumpkin juice. "You seem so distracted. Care to tell why?" He asked her in a nasal voice, causing the class to watch the pair intently. There was a pregnant pause. "I just found out that I like someone" She tried to cover up what she said, but it seems that everyone heard what she said. _'Oh great'._

He smirked. "Is it someone from Slytherin?" She nodded. He stare began to startle her, making her stutter, until she cried out "IT'S DRACO MALFOY, OKAY? I LIKE DRACO BLOODY MALFOY! Just leave me alone!" Grabbing her backpack, she ran out of the classroom and began to cry. Meanwhile in the Potions classroom, Draco was shocked_. 'She likes me?'_ A smile was placed on his lips. Tally and Anna were blabbing about Emme's outburst."Miss Lestrange, do check on Miss Richmond." Snape addressed Anna, as she left to look for Emmeline. Anna was running around the castle, looking for her. Luckily, she found her in the common room, writing a letter. "Who are you writing to?" Emmeline looked up to see Anna. "Mom and Dad. I'm just telling them that I'm okay." She smiled. "You know, Draco was shocked to hear that you like him". Emmeline sniffed and wiped her tears. "It's silly to cry about it. I mean, I kissed the guy I like! People will forget about it, right?" Anna nodded. It was dinner time and the gang was eating, except for Emme, who left to meet her admirer. "I'm going to meet him." "Good Luck" they smiled at her. When they found out that Draco was missing, they grinned. Emmeline and Draco were going to see each other.

Emmeline was sitting by the lake, with butterflies in her stomach. The last time she left this nervous was when she was reunited with Draco. A pale finger tapped Emme on the shoulder. Turning around, she managed to ask "You're 'The Serpent'?"

"Yes. Everything I wrote in those letters is true. I've known you forever and I love you, Emmeline Richmond, and I want to be with you. It's no secret that you're my weakness." Rain started to pour at the couple. Staring at his icy blue eyes, she moved closer to him and at this moment, they were incredibly close to each other. "Deep down, I wanted him to be you." She said. He sealed the gap with a passionate kiss on his lips. Her hands were placed on his pale neck, and his arms were wrapped on her waist possessively. Breaking the kiss, Emme grinned. "You stole my first kiss" she said huskily. He grinned back and kissed her. Little did they know, 4 teenagers were watching them from a window, with grins placed on their lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Emmeline had a huge grin on her face. After 11 years of friendship, she and Draco became a couple. Waltzing around the Great Hall, Emmeline swayed her hips to imaginary music. Emmeline just hummed a tune and started to dance, despite the confused and curious looks she received from the Slytherins. Draco was just behind her, with his arms crossed over his chest. He tilted his head in an arrogant way, as a smirk plastered on his pale lips.

"My my, you seem cheery this morning." Emmeline turned, facing him. Biting her lip, she mumbled a "hello." They shared a brief kiss. "Last night was...special" Draco just continued to smirk, as she blushed. Anna and Tally were listening to their conversation. "What happened last night?" Tally asked, grinning. "What?" she asked stupidly.

"Don't say anything. We know. You kissed him" Anna said, nodding to Draco's direction. "Lay off! They're together now!" Tally joined them, along with Blaise. "Hey, congrats on getting the girl" Blaise said, clapping Draco on the shoulder. "Thanks" he said, wrapping his arm around Emme's waist. "What the hell are we waiting for?! We have to go!" Anna said, pulling Alex with her. The others followed the twins out of the Hall.

After breakfast, they headed to Divination. "I don't see why I need to study Divination. It's a load of rubbish" Draco scowled as they were entering the class. Professor Trelawney was eyeing students with her huge glasses. "Today, we'll continue Palmistry, the art of reading palms." She grinned at Emmeline, who was sitting next to a glaring Draco. His girlfriend loved Divination and it was her best subject. Professor Trelawney called her a "young seer" because she seemed very gifted. "Divide into pairs and read each other's palms and try to analyze them by page 10 in the book. Good luck." The Professor was wandering around the room, helping other students.

"Let me read yours" Emmeline grabbed Draco's hand and started to read his palm. "You'll be very happy in your future, and successful. You will also have a long life and your health line seems to be good, for now. But in the near future, I see something coming." Draco was stunned; she didn't even look in the book. "Very good, Miss Richmond! 15 points to Slytherin!" Professor Trelawney cried happily. "Babe, it's easy. Read mine" Draco tried his best to read hers. "You'll be happy. But very soon you'll have a tragedy, causing you to fall into depression. I think this is rubbish! It's not even true!" Draco groaned, clearly growing angry. Emmeline tried to calm him down. She knew about his temper and impatience. _'A tragedy? I wonder if it's true.'_, she thought worriedly as Draco was looking at her with a worried expression on his face. "Don't worry. I may be wrong. I'm crap at Divination." He kissed her on the cheek. The bell rang and the students were soon out of the class. Curious, Emmeline approached the Professor, asking her about it. Trelawney looked at her palm and said "A tragedy? Hmmm...Mr. Malfoy's quite right. I'm sorry, dear" she said sadly. Emmeline exited the class.

"OH PLEASE! Don't listen to that hag!" Anna screamed at the Great Hall, making a few students to look at her. Emmeline started to play with her dinner. She wasn't very hungry. "Anna, Emmeline believes in Palmistry. I wonder what kind of tragedy" Tally said, taking a bite from her chicken. "You're not the only one who's wondering" Emmeline sighed when she saw Pansy coming on to Draco, who was trying to get away from her. She had enough with Pansy and walked to her. "Get away from me" Draco growled. "What are you doing, Parkinson?" Emmeline asked. Pansy turned to her, her black short hair slapping her in the face. "I'm talking to my boyfriend, Richmond. Why don't you go back to your toy boy over there?" she said, nodding to Alex's direction. Emmeline soon turned red from anger and started to tackle Pansy. "He's my boyfriend! If I see you with him again, I'll make you wish you were never born!" Pansy whimpered, supporting a broken nose. "I think she wishes that already" Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek and down to her neck. Giggling, Emmeline suddenly stopped to see Professor McGonagall. "Miss Richmond, I'm surprised at you. Detention today, along with Mr. Malfoy." She said, returning to her table. "Great, just great" she muttered under her breath."Well, at least you're with me" She laughed when Draco started to kiss her again. At least she was happy with him. But unfortunately for the spoiled Slytherins, they had to clean a filthy storage room without magic.

It's been 2 months since Draco and Emmeline started dating. It was the week before Christmas when a Hogsmeade trip was arranged. The gang had a hard time buying presents for each other, especially Emmeline. She didn't know what to buy for Draco, so she decided to join Tally because she had more experience of buying presents for her boyfriend. "Look, just buy him a broom of something." Tally said impatiently, shrugging. _'So much for experience'_, Emmeline thought to herself. She and Emmeline were in a Quidditch shop. "No! I want something special for him. I want to get him something he'll love." Tally sighed. They exited the store. Emmeline spotted a jewelry store nearby. "I'm going in" "Whatever. I'll wait for you outside." Tally said.

Emmeline was now browsing in the jewelry store. "Excuse me. Do you have jewelry for men?" Emmeline asked the owner of the store. The old man smiled kindly at her. "Yes. Right here" he pointed at a certain counter, full of necklaces and rings for men. She quickly thanked the man and examined the jewelry. _'This one's too simple, it's not nice'_ she thought while making a statement about each necklace she saw. Her blue eyes were staring intently at one certain necklace. A silver necklace with a silver pendant in a shape of a dragon with emerald eyes was in her hands. "Sir?" the owner turned to her. "I'll buy this one" she said confidently. He smiled at her. "What's the lucky boy's name?" Smiling, she replied "Draco. Draco Malfoy"

The owner was looking at her, while wrapping the necklace in a box. "The necklace quite suits his name. Aren't you Emmeline Richmond?" She nodded. "I'm a friend of your father's. You can stop by the shop anytime. That'll be 30 galleons." Paying and exiting the shop, Emmeline told Tally that she bought a necklace. "It's sounds nice. I bought Blaise a cleaning kit for his broom" Emmeline just rolled her eyes. "So, how's the sex?" Tally asked suddenly. Emmeline widen her eyes. Sure she thought about it, but she wasn't ready. "I'm not ready. Besides, I want my first time to be special." Tally nodded. "I can understand that. My first time was very special, with candles and roses." The two sighed happily. "Did it hurt?" "Not really. But it's really pleasurable" Emmeline giggled at Tally's smirk. They returned to the castle.

Back in Hogwarts, two lovers were kissing passionately in a deserted Slytherin common room. Moaning in his mouth, Emmeline sat on Draco's lap. Draco took off his shirt, revealing a nice toned body, and started to play with her shirt. Emmeline soon started to notice where this was going. "Draco...Draco, stop" She begged, pushing him away from her lips. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted this." He asked her. "I want to. It's just, I'm not ready yet." Sighing, he nodded and picked up his shirt. "I'll make it up to you" she whispered husky in his ear, making him shiver. "I promise" she said before he left. _'Why am I scared? Draco and I took tests. We're fine. I've known him forever! Merlin, I'm such a coward_', she thought angrily, pinching the bridge of her nose.

A week had passed and Christmas Eve finally arrived. Students were chatting happily in the Great Hall. Some of them were admiring the big Christmas tree, some were exchanging gifts and the gang was doing the same thing. Tally received mostly clothes, along with Emmeline. Anna got a few promiscuous gifts from admirers. Blaise got the kit from Tally. Draco and Emmeline were yet to exchange presents. "Come with me after the celebration. There's something I have to show you." Draco whispered in Emme's ear. "Alright, and then we'll exchange gifts." Draco nodded.

Draco led her out of the Great Hall to a deserted room "What is this place?"Emmeline asked. "The Room of Requirement" Draco led her to a room with candles and roses. Emmeline smiled, remembering her conversation with Tally. "I've heard of this place. I didn't really know if it's real." "Well, now you know" he smiled at her. They found a small couch to sit on. He pulled out a little stereo, and a little square box, while she pulled out a small rectangular box. They laughed. "I guess great minds think alike" Emme smiled when Draco said this.

She opened the box to find a silver ring with a sapphire stone glistening. "Oh Draco, it's beautiful! Thank you" they shared a kiss. "It's a promise ring." Grinning at his girlfriend, Draco opened his gift to see the necklace. "Hey, a dragon! Cool! Thanks babe." Emmeline smiled. Draco looked around the room and saw a long mirror nearby. "Can you help me put it on?" They walked to the mirror, and Emmeline stood behind him, helping him to put on the necklace.

A romantic song was being played on the stereo. Draco admired the necklace she bought. He turned around to face her. They gazed in each other's eyes intently. The mood was heating up. He quickly kissed her, to her surprise. She wrapped her arms around him, and he wrapped his arms around her. Her fingers were in his white-blonde hair, and his hands were cupping her backside. They quickly found themselves on the bed. Draco was shirtless and was about to take off hers when suddenly he was the one who stopped. "I know you're not ready. I won't push you" He was about to say something else, when she kissed him. She knew she was ready. She knows he loves her, and likewise. Draco kissed her neck, making her moan loudly. "Make love to me, Draco..." She moaned huskily. And he did.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Christmas morning. A snowy Saturday morning was reflecting from the window in the Room of Requirements. Two lovers were sleeping in a large bed. Draco was sleeping on his back, with his right arm around his girlfriend, Emmeline. They had spent the whole night making love. Emmeline had her head rested on his chest, and her right hand resting on his well toned stomach. Her eyes fluttered and looked at Draco. Looking at his other arm, she saw the Dark Mark. She got out of bed, wrapped herself with a robe she found, and explored the magical room. She found a bathroom with new clothes resting on the counter.

She peeled off her robe and entered the shower. _'Merlin, the water's cold!'_, she thought while shivering. After a few minutes, she thought she heard the door creak open. She ignored the sound and continued to wash herself. The shower door was soon opened to reveal her loving boyfriend, Draco. "I didn't know you had a tattoo with my name on it." She turned to look at her tattoo, which was engraved on the lower back. "Can't you see the dragon? Your name means 'Dragon' in Latin" She grinned at him. "So, what makes you think you're coming in?" She asked. Draco smirked. "I'm Draco Malfoy. I don't need to ask you." He entered the shower. "I've seen it all, love." Emmeline couldn't help but blush when she looked down and saw him bear naked. She looked up quickly, to reveal him looking at her.

Stroking her cheek with his thumb, he replied "You shouldn't be embarrassed by this. We made love, it's natural. We're together, we love each other. This is a way to express it." Emmeline nodded. She knew he was right. There was a pregnant pause before he asked "Are you alright? Are you still sore?"She smiled and shook her head "I'm fine." Draco stroke her hair affectionately. She looked at his pale lips and to his surprise, she pulled him into a kiss, and grabbed him by his naked waist, causing their bodies to collide and also making each other aroused. Draco kissed her neck, but Emme stopped him. "We've got more opportunities for that, love" she smirked at him and left the shower. Draco muttered to himself that he needed a cold shower.

"So, did you guys do anything special?" Tally asked the couple in the common room. "Let's just say, we enjoyed ourselves." Draco smiled while putting his arm around Emmeline. Blaise high- fived Draco. Anna grinned a wolfish grin, and pulled Emme to a corner away from the gang. She whispered Emme her private questions, about her satisfaction with the "deed". "I'm not answering that! That's personal!" Emmeline just shook her head when Anna made the "puppy face". Tally was just as curious, but knew not to ask questions about it.

They soon returned to the group. Emmeline, with a normal expression on her face, and Anna with a scowl. Blaise had a plan. He waved the mistletoe above him and Tally eagerly. They all laughed while Tally looked at him. "You're desperate for a kiss, huh?" she asked him. Blaise nodded in a childish way before they kissed.

Later on, Emme went to her room, to find her owl, Cookie. The owl was waiting for her, with a letter attached to her leg. Thanking the owl and opening the letter, she read to herself:

'Dearest Emmeline,

Your father and I are happy to hear from you. We're fine, love. We also celebrated Christmas together with the Malfoys. It was quite fun as usual. If you need anything honey, owl me.

Love,

Mother'

"Well, I wrote Mother a letter. I must say, she was rather happy with my letter" a voice called out, making her turn around. Draco was leaning on the doorframe, with arms crossed on his chest and a smirk on his lips. She smiled. "How did you manage to get here? Boys aren't allowed in the girls' dorm." "You think I don't know that? Let's just say I have experience when it comes to the dorm." Giggling, she asked "Arrogant, much?" Draco chuckled "Love you too, honey."

They hugged. Pulling away from the hug, Emmeline asked "Do you remember when we were little, I always used to say that we would end up together-" she was cut off by him "and have and I quote: "millions of babies!" Draco mimicked her high and girly voice she used to have. She laughed and slapped his arm playfully. He soon started to tickle her, making her shriek loudly. "You know how ticklish I am!" He pulled out his wand and muttered a few spells. "What are you doing?" "A Silencing Charm on the room, and locking the door" "Why a Silencing-?" She was cut off by his lips crashing into hers. Little did they know that their love making would change their lives. Forever.

Emmeline and Draco were quite sexually active after 3 weeks since their first time together, and they became closer than ever. They were sitting in the Great Hall, eating breakfast along with the others. Emmeline's plate was quite fuller than usual. She constantly ate and felt tired. Draco looked at her with an amused look. "Are you trying to be like Crabbe, or what?" Emmeline threw a piece of bread at him and huffed. "I don't know what's wrong with me. All I know is that I'm hungry and moody, so please stop bothering me."

Draco was shocked with this statement but continued to eat. "Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing" Draco said. Tally nodded, looking at her. "We'll go with you after school" Anna said, smiling reassuringly at her. Emmeline had a sudden urge to vomit. "I don't think I can wait till then" She quickly ran out of the Hall, making the gang look at each other with worried looks.

Emmeline sighed. She was in the Slytherin common room. She couldn't even to go class so she assumed that the girls would inform the teachers about her._ 'I'm bored out of my mind, and I feel like crap. Maybe I should just go see Madame Pomfrey'_, she nodded to that thought and exited the common room.

She arrived to the Hospital Wing to receive a surprised look from the healer "Hello Ms. Richmond, why aren't you in class?" Madame Pomfrey asked her. "The reason I'm here is I'm sick." "What makes you say that? Sit down on one of the beds" She ushered her quickly on one of them. "Well, my appetite is bigger than usual, I missed my period and how can I forget the puking?" She explained, trying to omit the sarcasm. Madame P. was thinking about what Emme had said. "Well, I think I have an explanation to all this. We have to run a few tests." "Well, what is it? What do you think it is?" Emmeline looked impatiently at her. "You might be pregnant." Emmeline paled from this. "I'm not sure that's the reason, but we'll run tests, so lie down." Emmeline did what she was told.

After the test, Emme rested a bit on the bed, when Madame P. woke her. "Okay dear, I read the results. They're all positive." Madame P. looked at her sadly. Emme sighed. She was on the verge of tears. "You should consider the different options. I'm sorry." She left the Hospital Wing, distraught.

On her walk back to the common room, she was bombarded with thoughts. She was in an emotional rollercoaster. Emmeline didn't expect to be pregnant at such a young age. She knew she couldn't abort the baby; she had her opinions about abortions, so that was out of the question. But what she feared the most was her parents' reactions.

The common room door opened before her and she cried out "Oh Merlin! Why now? Why can't I be pregnant after school?! Mom and Dad would go mental!" Emmeline muttered angrily, pacing back and forth in the empty common room. Well, at least she thought it was empty.

"You're pregnant?!" a shocked and familiar voice called out from the sofa which faced the fireplace. Emmeline froze _'Crap.'_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A certain platinum blonde turned from the sofa to look at her. "Why aren't you in class?" Emme asked in order to change the subject. Draco approached her. "It doesn't matter. You're pregnant?" she nodded. "Well...It's a huge shock." Draco rubbed the back of his neck. "I know. What are we going to do?" Emmeline looked into those icy blue orbs, those she's been addicted to. "We have to tell our parents, love." Emmeline nodded. "I'm not having an abortion. There's no way." Draco smiled. "Do you want this baby?" She asked. Draco kissed her passionately. Breaking the kiss, he said "Yes, I do, but Merlin knows what our parents will do to us."

"Do you think she's okay?" Tally asked Blaise. The couple were sitting by the lake. He laid his head on her lap and she stroke his hair. "Yeah. She's probably resting or something. Draco's pretty worried about her." "He really loves her, huh?" Blaise nodded. "I think he never felt like this about a girl before. Do you want to go back to the common room?" Tally nodded. She stood up and so did Blaise. Tally looked deep into his clear blue eyes and pulled him to a deep kiss. "Have I told you that I love you?" Blaise chuckled. "You tell me every day. But I love you more." "Shut up." Tally smacked his arm playfully, causing Blaise to chase her.

Tally was huffing and puffing in the common room, but that soon stopped when she saw Emmeline's tear stained face and Draco hugging her. "Hey, Emme! What's wrong? " Emme started to say when Blaise came running in. "There you are! What happened?" Blaise asked worriedly. "Did you go to the Hospital Wing?" Emmeline nodded. "What did Madame P. say?" Tally asked. Emmeline inhaled, looked down to her stomach, and said "I'm pregnant." That wasn't what Tally and Blaise expected to hear. "W-what?" Tally couldn't stop blinking and stuttering.

"Hey guys. Emme, what's the matter?" Anna ran down the stairs, looking at Emme. "She has a bun in the oven." Alex said from the door, making everyone jump. "What?" Anna raised her eyebrow. "She's preggers" Tally giggled. "What?!" Anna screamed in confusion. "I'm pregnant, Anna" Emmeline chuckled. "I wonder what Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissy would say" Anna said. "I wouldn't like to see Lucy's face" Tally broke into a huge grin. "Blaise! Don't call Mr. Malfoy like that!" Emmeline was crying from laughter. Soon the gang broke into a laughing fit.

Draco and Emmeline thought it was a good idea to go to McGonagall and to tell her about their situation. Snape would just run to tell Lucius, and she was one of the only teachers Emmeline trusted, and she was also the headmistress. Her look from a stern one turned to a worried look. "How will you manage? Obviously Miss Richmond will have an abortion. Am I right?" Emme shook her head. "No, I will not. I want to have this baby. May Draco and I leave the school on Monday to talk to our parents?" Emmeline pleaded. McGonagall nodded and dismissed them. As soon as they left, she removed her glasses and massaged the bridge of her nose and looked at the door sympathetically.

Draco and Emmeline were sitting in the sofa which faced the fireplace, writing a letter to her parents. "Drake, listen to this:

Dear Mum and Dad,

How are things? Schools alright, don't worry Father. Draco and I are happy and well. We need to talk to both of you, along with Lucius and Narcissa. Can we talk this Monday at 2 o'clock at our house? Please write as soon as possible.

Love,

Emmeline"

Draco nodded. "I'll write to my father as well." They kissed and he soon left.

Emmeline walked to her dorm, gave her owl the letter, and laid down on her bed. She spent a few minutes thinking about her unborn child, until sleep started to take over.

The weekend passed and it was soon Monday- the day Emmeline and Draco were dreading. Leaving the school with McGonagall's permission, they arrived to Emmeline's house. The Malfoys were already there. "Draco", Lucius nodded his head to him. "Father", Draco nodded back. Narcissa placed a tender kiss on his cheek, as well on Emmeline's. Emmeline hugged her parents and joked around with her father.

Soon, the loving couple and their parents were enjoying a tasteful lunch and a happy yet rather serious talk. Emmeline wasn't sure when to break the news and how. Amelia just studied her daughter's behavior. Emmeline started to play with her food, but soon noticed her mother's gazing. "Mother, what has gotten into you? Why are you looking at me like that?" Amelia shook her head and squinted her eyes. "Cissa, doesn't she look different?" Narcissa took this chance to look at her son's girlfriend. "Yes, she seems to have this 'glow' around her. Is there something wrong?" Draco was quite nervous, but didn't seem to show it. The adults were rather impatient and studying the couple quite closely. It was about this time when Emme blurted out the news. "I'm pregnant." Their parent's reactions weren't very surprising. Lucius with a revolted sneer plastered on his lips, Narcissa almost bursting in tears, Keith with a disbelieving look, and Amelia? She sighed and told her that she could have the baby. Emme's eyes widened, and was rather speechless. "You mean we can have the baby and raise it?" Her mother finished her drink and wiped her mouth, and stood up. "Yes. But you're never entering this house again."

Emmeline had a frozen expression plastered on her beautiful face. She no longer felt any belonging to this family, HER family. She felt very alone and all of her 17 years of life, love, and support from her parents came crashing down. She was a disgrace to her family: getting pregnant at such a young age. Lost and distraught, she stood up, grabbed Draco's arm, wiped her tears and were back at the school grounds.

"She should've helped…my mother. She would help, but the coward's afraid of my father." Draco kneeled next to Emmeline, who has still upset from the bitter meeting. "No, we have to do this ourselves. We need to be responsible. I know we can raise the baby together." She said confidently. Draco sighed and nodded. "Let's go to the common room" Nodding, Emme took his hand and they both walked, still thinking about the foggy future.

"Emme, Draco, How did it go?" Alex suddenly asked. The gang was sitting in the common after a nice dinner in the Great Hall. Draco looked down and shook his head. "Dear mommy freaked and kicked me out." Blaise groaned. "You're serious?!" Tally yelled. "I don't know what to do anymore. I thought Mom would help me, guess I was wrong." Emme chuckled. Anna looked worriedly at her. "We will all help you as much as we can. We aren't your friends for nothing." Blaise nodded at his girlfriend's statement.

Alex and Anna were rather quiet the past few days. "What's up with the twins? It almost seems like they're invisible or something." Tally piped up. "Strange" Blaise added. Soon the gang left the common room empty and cold as it always is.

The gang was sitting in the Great Hall, eating their breakfast. Suddenly, Draco's eagle owl flew by with a piece of parchment clutched in its claws. The owl landed next to Draco. Draco opened the letter, and as he read it, he paled. Emme studied him. "What's wrong?" Draco shook his head and folded the letter in his pocket. _'What made him look worried? What's wrong?'_ Emmeline was determined to find out.


	10. Chapter 10

I want to thank J.K Rowling for creating Harry Potter! :D I want to thank my readers and reviewers. I hope you keep enjoying this story.

Chapter 10

It's been 4 months since the incident. Emmeline's stomach was swollen properly and it was time for a check- up at the Hospital Wing. On her way there, she was watched, teased and laughed at and was now known as the "knocked up girl". Despite Draco's protection and reputation, it still hurt her. She rarely saw troubled looks on student's faces, hardly anyone tried to assist her when she needed, that is of course, expect for her housemates. She played with her tie, as if to distract herself from minding their looks, she tried to hide the tears threatening to fall down.

Wiping her tears, she saw Draco waiting for her in the Wing. Lately, she felt as if he was keeping a secret from her and always asked him about it, but he seemed to dismiss her. He had never acted like this before, so cold and careless. "You know you didn't have to come here." "I wanted to. This is my baby too, you know." Draco crossed his arms on his chest. Emmeline lied down on a bed and was examined. Seeing everything is in control, Draco muttered "Well, I'm glad the baby's fine.", and rushed out of the examination room.

She was angry. She had enough with his behavior. To her, this was the last straw. She had to confront him. Emme came back to the common room, to see Draco sitting there. "Draco, can I talk to you for a second?" Emmeline sat down on one of the sofas, making Draco sitting next to her. Draco noticed Emme's tensed face. "What's wrong?" Draco asked. Emme sighed. "Everything's wrong! You're not around anymore. I can't be alone Draco, not at a time like this! And the twins aren't talking to us, what the hell is going on?" She was shaking from anger. Draco rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Anna and Alex are training with the Dark Lord." Emmeline already knew this, but she had to hear it from him. "Tally told me, but I had to hear it from you. I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other." "Well, this isn't mine to keep. You know already, are you happy now?! Now would you stop interrogating me?" Draco snapped.

Draco never thought he would raise his voice at her. He was stunned; he didn't want to become like his father- selfish and abusive. Emmeline lowered her head and mumbled a "yes" and left the common room. Draco watched the door for a couple of minutes until he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small square box. He looked at it, shook his head and put it back in his pocket.

After dinner, Emmeline and her friends were hanging out at the lake. "I don't think you should talk to him for the time being. Give him some time to cool off." Anna said. Tally gave her a look. "What? It's not like he's going to abandon her." _'That's really comforting'_, Emme thought sarcastically. Tally all of the sudden looked at the sky. She saw a familiar owl. "It isn't Draco's?" Emmeline followed her gaze. "Yeah, and it's flying towards me." The owl landed on Emme's shoulder and she detached the parchment from its leg. The owl flew away and Emme read the letter.

'Emme,

I must speak with you right now. Meet me at the Room of Requirements.

D.M'

"That's really romantic." Tally groaned sarcastically and decided to change the subject. "Is it a boy or a girl?" "I really have to go. You know Draco, he doesn't like it when I'm late. See you later."Emme said quickly. "See you." Tally frowned. "He shouldn't tell her now. She'll go nuts." Anna muttered to herself. Tally heard her. "What do you mean?" Tally asked. Anna shook her head "Never mind."

In the Room of Requirements, Emmeline saw the most beautiful room: dimmed lights, bouquets of flowers all over the room, candles, and Draco in a suit. It was almost like a dream.

"Oh Dray, you didn't have to do this!" she said while hugging him. "I wanted to. There's something I want to say. Sit on the sofa." She complied. "I don't know where to start."Draco said. "Take your time." Emme said in her gentle voice. "I wanted to apologize for my obnoxious behavior and tell you how much I love you. You know I would never hurt you. We've known each other since we were very young, right?" she nodded. "Well, remember when you always used to say that we will be together forever?" "Yes" "And that we'll get married and have children?" "Go on." She smiled.

"And you know that we're practically royalty here…" He was cut off by a look from her. Draco chuckled. "What I'm trying to say is...Emmeline Rosalyn Richmond…" He got down on one knee. "Will you be the queen of my heart?" he asked her while opening the square box to find a ring and on top of it a square emerald stone.

She was surprised. She never expected this: Draco Malfoy, her childhood friend, her love, proposed to her. She had a hard time suppressing her shock. Draco gazed into her eyes, searching for her answer. She looked in to his eyes _'This is my guy. I love him, and I know he would do anything to make me happy. Merlin, he went against his parents for me!'_ After a few mintues, she said "You know I will." She smirked along with him. After he put the ring on her finger, she pulled him into a kiss. Breaking the kiss, Draco apologized "I'm so sorry, again, for my behavior." Emmeline shrugged, "Now you'll have a chance to make it up to me, husband." She flashed her ring finger at him, putting a stress on the last word. Draco smiled "Don't worry, I will." She smiled back and they shared a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11: A bittersweet wedding

Hey guys, I'm almost done with this story! Thank you for reading\reviewing.

Chapter 11

The morning of the wedding. Headmistress McGonagall permitted the bride and groom, along with their guests, to miss school for the day. She knew about their situation and went easy on them as much as she could. Emme just got out of the shower and was getting ready. The girls were helping her with the dress and they were very excited. "Emme, can you actually believe this is the big day?!" Tally squealed. Emme grinned and shook her head. Anna started to become a little worried recently, and Emme had no idea why. She just sat on a chair in the room, with her arms folded on the chest. "Anna, what's wrong?" Tally curiously asked. Anna shook her head, and addressed Emme "I need to talk to you. It's about Draco." _'Could it be about the letter?'_, she thought to herself. Zipping up the dress, Tally let Emme go to talk with Anna. "I hope she knows what she's doing." Tally muttered to herself.

Anna and Emme were at the staircase. "Hey, just tell me what's eating you." Emme smiled. "Draco has something important to tell you, and yes, it has to do with a letter. I'm sure he'll tell you after the ceremony." "Yeah, but I'm sure it's nothing that serious right?" Anna had a blank expression on the face, and sighed. "Don't worry about that now, you guys are getting married! Should I buy you some cuffs or maybe a whip?" Anna grinned widely and Emme blushed furiously. "Let's go before Draco sees the dress!" Emme grabbed Anna's hand and dragged her along.

Draco was already ready and the other boys were too. Draco kept his hair as usual, and the other slicked their hair back. Draco was a little troubled today. He knew that Emme was curious about the letter. _'I should tell her after the wedding. She has to know.'_, he thought to himself. "Mate, you ready to go? It's 11:30" Blaise half-hugged him. Draco nodded, and the three left the room.

The girls gasped at the bride before them. Emmeline had her hair in an elegant bun, her pearl white strapless dress cascading her swollen stomach. "Magnificent." Tally bit her lip. "And that's the longest word she knows" Anna grinned while getting a playful shove from Tally. "Well, where are your dresses, ladies?" Emme put her hands on her waist while waiting for an answer. The girls looked at each other horrified and ran to the bathroom. Emme shook her head and laughed to herself.

They apparated to the ceremony- it took place at a beautiful garden next to a mansion. Emme stared at the mansion. _'It's so beautiful!'_, She gushed in her thoughts. Tally wrapped her arms around Emme from behind. "That house is so awesome!" she smiled. "And it's all yours." Entered a new voice she haven't heard for a long time. They turned around to see Narcissa. On her perfect face a small smile was plastered. "Narcissa? What-?" Emme was cut off by her. "I've decided to help you, despite your mothers' objection. I know how much you like this house, and apparently my son adores it too, so I purchased it for you. You will move in after you finish Hogwarts, which isn't for about a few days." Narcissa's eyes lowered to Emme's stomach. "And the house would be perfect for the baby. Is it a boy or a girl?" "A boy, Auntie Cissa" Anna smiled. "How wonderful!" Emme nodded and smiled. "Darling, you don't have anyone to walk down the aisle with. I'm sorry." "Well, I'm not." Keith suddenly rushed to hug his daughter. Emme was shocked. "How did you know about the wedding? And the date, and the place-" Keith cut her off. "Honey, Narcissa was invited by Draco, and I tagged along. I want to apologize for my behavior and to tell you something about you mother. I'll tell you at the right moment." Anna and Alex rushed to them, and they were pretty surprised from the guests. "Well, are you getting hitched or what?" Alex asked and soon they were all at the altar.

The bridesmaids were standing a long with the best men and Draco was waiting for Emme. The wedding march. Everyone standing to greet her. She came in with her father. Emmeline, who linked arms with her father, smiled at Draco. _'Merlin, she never looked more beautiful. Not that it's possible',_ Draco looked intently at her. To him, she glowed with excitement and passion. The couple shared a smile and their parents (Keith and Narcissa) shared tears. They shared vows and rings, and kissed.

Wild dancing, tons of Slytherins (Due to Snape as well, who also let them have a 'free day' to attend the wedding), and drinks were all around. She and Draco were dancing with their friends. Draco grabbed Emme by the waist. "I have to talk to you babe", he whispered to her. He led her to a separate room. He sighed when he saw her quizzical look on her face. "Now we're married, I need to tell you something." "What is it?" "I told you that the twins are training with the Dark Lord. Well, I'm training with him too. In fact, we're on some sort of a mission. We're going to go on a Mudblood annihilation. You know how he would love to get rid of them, and of Potter as well."

"You're joking, right?" Draco shook his head. "It's about we do something about those filthy mudbloods, and besides after that, the world will be a lot better for our baby." He said his while feeling her stomach. She shoved his hand from her abdomen. "No! You're not going! How come you never told me? What if you don't come back? What if our son will never know who you are? I need you, Draco!" Emme was in tears. Draco cupped her face with his hands and reassured her. "I didn't want to upset you, but things were getting tough and I needed you to know. I will always come back to you, no matter what happens." He wiped her tears with his thumb and walked with her back to the celebration.

After the couple's slow dance, Keith wanted to speak with Emme. "Darling, May I have a word?" Emme nodded, and took her father's hand. He took her aside from the crowd. "Emmeline, Your mother recently joined the Dark Lord." Emmeline raised her eyebrows. "And she's in Azkaban." This was a lot to take in; first Draco, now her mother. "She was arrested for murdering a mudblood. I think it's wrong to arrest for killing something filthy, but never mind. Anyway, she wanted me to give you this." He handed her a letter.

She read out the letter:

"Emmeline,

I have some news. I'm one of the Dark Lords' most favorable servants-" She snorted to herself and continued. "-and I'm in Azkaban! For what, you ask? For killing some pathetic mudblood, and it's a sentence for life. I'm still very angry because of the pregnancy and I hope you got rid of that baby. I hope hearing from you.

Mother"

Emmeline sneered at the letter and threw it to the ground. "I hope she dies in Azkaban." She said while leaving her father stunned.

Draco saw his wife running and crying. He instantly ran after her, leaving their friends worrying.

"Emme? What's wrong?" Draco asked, getting closer to her. Emme turned to look at him. "What's wrong? EVERYTHING! You leaving for that damn mission, my mother in Azkaban-" "You mother's in Azkaban?" She nodded. "For killing someone. This was supposed to be the greatest day of our life!" Draco pulled her into a hug."Honey, do you want to leave for the honeymoon? I know exactly how to make you feel better." Draco smirked. "Sure." Emmeline tried to smile. "But we have to do a few things first."

Draco and Emmeline returned to the party. The crowd got around Draco and Emme. "Get a chair!" Blaise yelled to one of the men. The men ordered Emme to sit. Emme laughed and sat down. Draco lifted the dress to remove the garter, and gave her knee a little kiss. He threw the garter to the male crowd. Blaise caught it and he grinned...Now it's the girls' turn.

The girls at the wedding were freaking out, with their hands reached up to the sky like lunatics. "ARE YOU READY?" Emme screamed. "Just throw the damn thing already!" Anna yelled back. She was excited too. Emme turned the back to them and threw the bouquet. She turned quickly to see the fight. She laughed when she saw how the girls were fighting for it. Eventually, the bouquet was in Tally's hands. Blaise and she shared a kiss. Emmeline smiled at the couple. _'Well, at least I'm with Draco'_, she smiled.

Before they knew it, the couple was on their honeymoon. They were staying at a luxurious hotel, with a glorious swimming pool and a wonderful exotic view. They were indeed enjoying themselves, but Emmeline deep down was troubled. She never wished her mother to murder anyone, and she never wanted Draco to participate in Voldemort's mission. After a long day of laying back and swimming, they returned to their honeymoon suite. Draco removed his t-shirt and said "I believe I told you that I know how to make you feel better. Am I wrong?" Emmeline watched her husband and shook her head. He held out his hand "Join me." She took his hand and followed him to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, a jacuzzi filled with water was awaiting them, and around it were lit candles. He faced Emmeline and kissed her. He took off her tank top, revealing a black swimsuit bra. They were in a middle of a kiss when Draco broke it and picked her up. "Draco!? What are you doing?! I'm heavy!" Emmeline squealed. Draco snorted "Nonsense." Draco placed Emme in the jacuzzi, and he took off his swim pants, leaving him naked. Emme took his opportunity to look at her husband and to seduce him. "Come in." She said huskily. Draco raised his eyebrows "Like I need permission." She laughed when he entered with a splash. "People would never believe that-" She switched her voice to a lower manly one "-Mr. Draco Malfoy-" She switched back to her normal voice "-would have a sense of humor." "Was that supposed to be sarcasm?" Draco asked. Emmeline snickered and nodded. "As a matter of fact, Mrs. Malfoy, I do have a sense of humor and I do tend to be silly; especially around you." Emmeline raised her eyebrows in surprise "Is that so?" Draco nodded and played with her hair "Yes. Even at school, when I used to watch you in classes." Emmeline kissed him passionately and was soon sitting on him. "Am I heavy?" She asked. He took off her swimsuit bra furiously. "No, and stop asking me that." _'Draco. Always so serious, even when it comes to fooling around.'_, she thought to herself. They continued to kiss until she felt a pain in the stomach.

"Ouch!" Emmeline placed a hand where it hurt. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" Draco asked worriedly. She remained still for a moment and concentrated on the source of pain "He kicked." Draco grinned and placed his hand on her stomach. She took his hand and placed it where the baby was kicking. They smiled at each other. "This is brilliant!" Draco said in awe. Emmeline giggled "I know." They went on kissing passionately when she felt his hands on her bottom part of her bathing suit. He opened the knots which were on the sides, and threw it on the floor. They made love. After a while, they panted and were sweating. "That was amazing!" Draco smirked at his wife's common. "I agree, my love. Now, sit in front of me, back faced to me." She complied. He gave her a neck massage. She moaned. "I couldn't ask for anything better." He kissed her nape. "Anything for you. It's important to keep you calm." He stopped and she leaned against him. "It's been so hard, Draco. First mom, now you. I couldn't bear to see you locked up in Azkaban, or worse, dead." Draco grabbed her chin to face him. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep you and the baby safe." They kissed.


	12. Chapter 12 Life goes on

Chapter 12

It was the morning after their wonderful wedding. Draco was sound asleep, but not Emmeline. She was standing on the balcony with her robe on, her mother's letter scrunched up in her hand. Wiping her tears, she thought to herself _'I can't believe that my mother actually turned her back on me when I needed her the most.' _Draco had woken up, as if he knew something was wrong with her. Noticing had she was crying, he got off the bed and hugged her from behind. "You know that my father also agrees with your mother. My parents are also in a constant battle after we told them about the baby. You're not alone, my love. I'll always be here with you." Emme smiled her genuine smile and kissed her husband. "It's a shame she doesn't want to take part in her grandson's life. It's not like we're doing something wrong here." Draco sighed and kissed her cheek. "I'm going to take a shower." He paused for a moment and smirked. "Care to join me?" She took his hand and followed him.

They returned to school after a few days. The girls were discussing her mother's letter. Anna seethed "If she doesn't want any part in his life, so be it!" "Well, it's only a matter of time that she'll cool down." Tally reassured Emme. She sighed, "Well, at least I have you guys and Draco. And of course, dear old dad." She smiled, looked down and caressed her swollen stomach. "And him." The girls joined her with smiles. Tally asked "Did you choose any names yet?" Emme shook her head. "There is this one name that I really love." "Yeah? What is it?" Anna asked. "Julian" "Julian?" a new voice entered the common room. "Yes, Julian. Do you like it?" Draco came up to them. "I love it."

Finally, Graduation Day. After all their magical years at Hogwarts, their trials and tribulations, and the horrible NEWTS, it was time to say goodbye. The students wore robes and were handed their diplomas. Their families were invited to congratulate them. Keith and Narcissa had shown up. "Well done, my dears!" Narcissa smiled a warm smile, a smile Emme hasn't seen for quite a while. "Thanks, Mrs. Malfoy." Tally said. "I've only been here for a year, and I've grown attached to Hogwarts." Emmeline shed a tear. The gang took pictures and compared grades of their NEWTS. Alex was quiet today; too quiet even. Emme wondered what's wrong with him and decided to talk to him alone. "May I have a word with you?" Alex nodded and they walked away from their friends. She concentrated on the fear and worry reflected in his eyes. "What's wrong?" There was a pregnant pause. Alex looked into her eyes and said "We're attacking soon." Emme, surprised and curious, asked "When?" Alex sighed and said "2 months."

Draco and Emme moved into their new home Narcissa bought for them. To Draco's disapproval, Emme didn't want a house elf. She wanted to cook her own meals, wash the dishes on her own and not be dependent on anyone or anything. "It's about time we take on these responsibilities." Draco wasn't fond of the idea, but he knew she had a point. Their house was decorated personally by Emmeline, with a twist of traditional and modern things.

"Alex told me about the attack." Draco knew this would happen. He sighed. "Listen, I know it bothers you, but I'm doing this for us and for my father's acceptance. The Dark Lord wants all blood traitors dead and that's our job to get rid of them." "But what if I lose you? What will I do then? How will I take care of Julian by myself?" Emme sobbed. Draco touched her face and kissed her passionately. Breaking the kiss, he said "I've told you this many times. Nothing will happen to me and I'll come back before you know it." Emmeline shook her head and left to meet Anna and Tally.

Diagon Alley. The girls arrived at a bridal shop to buy dresses for Tally's wedding. "This is an awful dress!" Tally whined. She came out with a short white, frilly dress. Anna and Emme stifled their laughter, but in vain. They burst in laughter with Tally. Anna had tears in her eyes, and Emme asked "So why did you agree to try on that hideous dress?" "Because Blaise's mother is friends with the owner and she wanted me to try it on!" Anna rolled her eyes. "Take any dress you want. Don't listen to her." Emme nodded "Anna's right, it's your day." Tally groaned and closed the curtain behind her to change. After an hour of agony, Tally finally found her perfect dress. They stopped by a hair salon. Emme thought it was a good thing to curl Tally's hair, and she was right. For once, Tally listened to her. Anna wanted a radical change in her hairstyle, so she cut her hair short up to her neck. "I like it! It gives you a badass look." Anna smiled at Emme's comment. She inspected her new hairdo "You're right, it does." Anna smirked.

After they bought and left the store, Emme noticed posters of Harry Potter with an X marked on them, photos of dead muggles and the growing curiosity of the people around. She also felt grave tension between the wizards and witches, fear and panic. _'This is serious. This could actually affect the wizarding world for a long time'_, she thought. As a pureblood, she always heard her parent's hatred for muggleborns and was raised to hate them. But she could have cared less about them; they didn't seem to bother her. Except for that "know-it all" Granger. She didn't bother her because she was a "mudblood", but because she was being a smartass. Emme chuckled at that thought and moved along with her friends.

A few days later, Mr. and Mrs. Zabini shared their first kiss as a husband and wife. Their friends and family clapped and cheered them. After that, they all joined together at the dance floor. Tally was dancing a little bit with the girls. "I haven't told Blaise yet, but I'm pregnant." "What?" Really?" "Oh that's wonderful!" were the girls' comments. Tally smiled "Thanks ladies! I think I made the right choice, marrying him." she looked at him and said to the girls "I'll go dance with him, if you don't mind." "No, we don't mind. Go to him." Emme approved.

Draco came and hugged Emme from behind. "And how is Mrs. Malfoy doing?" He asked huskily. Emme giggled and said "Oh, I'm fine…and yourself?" "Fine as well. You know, I have never seen a more beautiful pregnant woman than you. You couldn't be more radiant." Emme, understanding his intention, looked at him and said "Let's get out of here." Once she said that, the couple went to the newlyweds and quickly apologized for leaving so early, in reason which Emme doesn't feel well. Tally, being a woman with strong intuition, understood the meaning behind their quick escape. "I didn't get that. Did you?" Blaise asked her. Tally bit her lip, smiling. "Yeah I do. Being pregnant and hormonal also means she has sexual cravings." Blaise gazed into her eyes for quite a while "You're pregnant, aren't you?" She grinned and kissed her husband. "I couldn't be happier!" They kissed once more.

Draco carried his wife to their bedroom. He put her down, and she said in a sexy tone, "I'll be right back, I'll slip into something comfortable." and closed the bathroom door. Draco disbelieved what she said and thought she would wear regular PJs. He wore only his boxers and got in bed. A few minutes later, she came out; wearing a sexy pink baby doll "I'm back." Draco sat up straight and stared at her intently, almost like a wolf, listening for his prey. "You're so beautiful. You don't know what you do to me." Emme smiled widely and joined him. "I love you, Emmeline Malfoy." "I love you too, Draco." and with that they made sweet, sweet love.

Well, I have one more chapter to go! I hope you enjoyed it!


	13. Chapter 13 End

Chapter 13

Emme woke up and decided to finish decorating Julian's room. The room was painted light green. The crib was against a wall, and near it was a small balcony. Boxes of toys were set all over the room and there was a closet full of baby clothes. She finished painting Quidditch balls and brooms on the wall. Satisfied with her job, she went downstairs and saw Draco struggling with something in the kitchen. Emme giggled. "What are you doing?" He turned around to see her and said, "I'm trying to slice a cucumber." Looking at the cucumber, Emme laughed at the different cuts on it; clearly Draco was struggling. She said "Here, I'll do it." Draco smiled gratefully at her and sat down on a chair next to her. "I saw posters of Potter on the walls a few days ago." Draco sighed "Soon we'll be over with this madness." She stopped and turned to face him "You're doing this for your father's approval, but he doesn't approve us having Julian. What's the point in that?" She looked down to look at her stomach, and when she looked up, Draco saw tears form in her eyes. "You're right. I promise this will all be over soon." He confessed and hugged her.

2 months have passed. Anxiety, fright, and concern were the main words to express the time. But nevertheless, Emmeline was expecting in a matter of days. She was more tired and worried than ever. Draco was less around the house and more at training with the other Death Eaters. Tally, who had nothing to do with it, frequently visited her so she wouldn't be lonely especially at a time like this. The girls tried to make the best of it and had "food parties", meaning cooking, baking, and even frying food and sit by the lake. "I'm only 3 months pregnant, and I can't stop eating!" "Wait till you get to the end, you'll eat a whole lot more!" They laughed hysterically until Emme felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She gasped and clutched her stomach. "That hurt!" Tally became worried and immediately understood what happened: she was going to have the baby. Tally decided to owl Draco about Emme. "I owled Draco. He'll meet us at St. Mungo's" Emme nodded and panted.

Before Emme could say _"Alohomora"_, she was in a patient's robe, on a bed, and healers were constantly taking care of her. Emme, panicking and clutching her stomach, asked "Where is he? I'm not having this baby without him!" Tally reassured her "Don't worry, He'll be here before-" She was cut off when she heard someone running. Draco, with his hair disheveled and panting, arrived. "-you know it." Tally finished her sentence. Emme and Draco kissed. "He didn't want to come out until I arrive." He smirked and she chuckled.

To her surprise, it wasn't a hard delivery. She thought it would be more excruciating. She held her newborn close to her, and caressing his cheek. She smiled "My Julian." Draco kissed her head. Julian opened his eyes and revealed icy blue eyes. The couple shared a soft laugh; his eyes were the same as his father's. Before they knew it, Narcissa and Keith arrived. The new grandparents stood in awe that their grandson. "May I?" Narcissa asked Emmeline. "Of course." She handed Julian to her. "Oh Merlin, my first grandson." Draco and Emme had never seen her like this: delighted, warm, affectionate. Keith uncharacteristically cooed at the baby. Tally soon entered with Blaise, and their other friends came as well. Alex was holding him "He looks like Draco, really." he said. Anna said "I don't care about looks, as long as he doesn't turn out to be cocky like him." They broke into a laughing fit.

Three weeks have passed since his birth. A clear tuft of white blond hair was shown under his little beanie hat. His parents were mesmerized by him. Emme was putting him to sleep when Draco came to Julian's room. His mark on his forearm burned. It was like instant hot-white pain. Draco gasped in pain and said to her "It's time."

As soon as he said it, they heard explosions and screaming. Draco instructed her "Take Julian and run to the safe room! I'll be back when it's over. I love you!" Emme started to panic and cry "I love you too! I'll be here, waiting for you." They shared a kiss and he disapparated from the house. She had to wake him and do what Draco told her to do. She ran with him downstairs to their safe room, the basement. He started to cry and she tried to calm him down. "It's alright, my love. Daddy will be back soon." She quietly wept.

Over the days, she decided to sleep in the basement, and then she heard a _pop_. Tally. "Hey." They hugged. "Can I stay here with you? I don't want to be alone at a time like this." Tally asked. Emme looked at her in surprise and exclaimed "Of course!"

They spent the following weeks together at Emmeline's house. They grew terribly worried about their loved ones. They kept their radio on just in case they call out a deceased person's name. Tally noticed her friends' fragile look. She was thinner and paler than ever. "Emme, you have to eat something." Emme shook her head. "Look, you think I don't have a clue what you're going through, but guess what? I do. I'm having a baby and I don't know if its father's coming back." Tally stated. Emme sobbed "I know, but I miss him badly." "I miss Blaise too." Emmeline was convinced and went upstairs to the kitchen to cook herself a meal. Before she started, she heard a knock on the door.

She approached the door, looked in the peep hole and opened it. "Alex!" She hugged him "Easy. I'm a bit hurt." She spotted his torn shirt, injured shoulder and his bloody face. He came in and she locked the door. They were standing. She noticed the look on his face "What's wrong?" He licked his lips and sighed. "There's something I need to tell you." "What?" She inquired. "Draco's gone."

The End

[Here ends "Draco's Pure Love", Ladies and Gentlemen. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I created a poll about an optional sequel, so if you'd like one, please vote! Thanks for reading my story.]


End file.
